


Love Talk

by dahyunxox



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Chaeyoung is such a sub, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, It kinda goes a bit fast, Lust at First Sight, Office Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Tags May Change, Why Did I Write This?, but it's mostly smut, mina is a dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunxox/pseuds/dahyunxox
Summary: Mina has been cold in recent times from how isolating her job is as the ceo of a new company in the entertainment industry. She needs something more than just random hookups with her co-workers and emotionless sex. Myoui Mina needs some real love and excitement in her life, and the new assistant of her is more than willing to give her the warmth she needs.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Chaeyoung smoothed out the skirt she was wearing before she walked through the doors of Myoui Ent. She was coming there for a job since she was lucky enough to get an interview for it. This was her first time applying for any job actually. Her nerves were tensing up just from the thought of the intervieeer immediately seeing her and sending her away. 

Chaeyoung took a deep breath to calm herself down, before walking forward through the doors and up to the front desk where a woman was typing stuff on a computer and looking at the screen. She was pretty. 

"Um, excuse me?" Chaeyoung said to get the womans attention. And it did for she finished typing the sentence and looked over to her with a polite smile.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" 

"I'm here for a job interview," Chaeyoung responded, her grip on her bag tightening. The latter did a bit more typing before speaking without looking away from the screen. 

"Son Chaeyoung?"

"That's me." She awkwardly laughed. 

The latter stood up from her front desk and held out her hand for Chaeyoung to shake. "Hello, I'm Minatozaki Sana. You're here for the job interview with Ms Myoui?" Sana said as she started leading Chaeyoung down the hall. Chaeyoung nodded as Sana led her right up to the elevator, "Top floor, room M24" Sana said before walking off. 

Chaeyoung couldn't help but wonder why there was so many rooms and floors. But either way she took the elevator up to the top floor, again taking deep breathe to calm her hands which were shaking out of nervousness. Once she got there she walked over to where the room was and knocked on the door politely.

To her surprise she could hear some feint noises on the other side. There was a few muffled moans and Chaeyoung faltered opening the door. They became a bit louder and she started to get a bit uncomfortable just from being here at this. 

Then again, another part of her wanted to continue listening, to even see what was going on. She peaked through the muffled window, just to see Mina sitting on her chair which a girl between her legs. She held her breath. 

Chaeyoung wouldn't say she was obsessed with sex. In fact, she was a virgin. That did not mean she didn't enjoy watching though. She felt wetness pool between her legs as well when she watched both of them get off their highs. 

She listened for a few more moments until the moans stopped  
She stepped back to the front or the door when it swung open. A woman walked outside startling the latter. She didn't catch her name but her clothes and hair were a mess and her face was bright red. There was creamy white stuff on her face that she was desperately trying to wipe off so nobody could see.

Chaeyoung knocked on the door again, just to check and there Mina sat in her chair flipping through folders and pages, completely unaffected by what was just happening. Chaeyoung cleared her throat to start speaking "Myoui Mina?"

She looked up and Chaeyoung was surprised with how beautiful she was. She'd seen her picture online the website where she applied, but seeing a picture and seeing her in real life are two very different things, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here for a job interview."

Mina looked over at the clock to see the time and she saw that it was the time that they arranged, "So you must be Son Chaeyoung?" 

She held out her hand just like Sana did and Chaeyoung shook it. Her skin was really soft. She pulled out a chair and sat down on it while waiting for Mina to say the next words. "So, you're here to become an assistant?" Mina started off as she organized some papers and put them at the side of her desk.

"Yes... that's right."

Mina crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair with a pen in her hand, "What makes you want this job?"

"Well its a privilege to work with the famous Myoui Mina"

Mina raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? Is that all?"

"And I think it'll be good job experience."

The questions went on for some time and Chaeyoung answered them respectfully but her mind couldn't help but go other places when she saw the smirk on her face. She closed her legs tightly together. 

"Well, what really is your motivation to be here? We both know that it's not to be an assistant," Mina said, leaning forward to the point her face was very close to the latters. Chaeyoung shifted in her seat.

"Like I said, it'd good job experience"

"There's several other places that are easier to get into that pay just as much and give the most experience, but you want this one?" She pressed again and there was a lot of tension from the way she was speaking.

"Yes, I do," Chaeyoung said a bit stronger this time to get the point across. Mina moved away and licked her lips before letting out a small laugh.

"You're interesting, Ms Son. Most people by now would be on their knees."

Chaeyoung's face flushed and she felt bad about how quickly she understood what she meant. Then again, she also just shamelessly watched someone get eaten out, so was that really a surprise? She pushed her legs together even tighter as Mina started laughing. It was quiet and faint, which was a bit surprising considering just how dominant she looked when Chaeyoung walked in.

"You're pretty odd. But I like you a lot. You're... different, "She continued, standing up and walking over to her so she was standing behind the younger one. Her soft hand pressed against her shoulder, "You know what this job will include?"

"No?"

"Good, you're hired."

Chaeyoung looked behind her to see Mina and had a shocked expression on her face, "You can just hire me like that? Isn't there some fancy documents?"

"Well, of course there's fancy documents, I may be CEO but I still have some rules to follow, " Mina said again before giving her shoulder a small squeeze and walking back to her desk. She shuffled through the same papers and pulled out the one that she wanted. A smile curled up on her lips. "Actually, technically I cannot hire you right now because you need to sign some useless shit. But, you will be getting a call soon."

"So that's it? That was surprisingly short."

Chaeyoung stood up, and tried not to look into Mina's eyes because she was sure she'd falter. Mina just had that affect on everyone. And because she probably knew the longer she looked the more thoughts would run through her mind. 

"My interviews are really short. But don't worry, you'll be staying here longer after you get the call," She smirked at Chaeyoung again as she opened the door and started to walk out.

"Thank you, Ms Myoui."

"Oh, and one last thing," Mina walked out of her office to call out to the latter, "You have something down your legs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wet dreams? wet dreams.

Chaeyoung had gotten the call not even 3 days later. She had picked it up and answered the questions the receptionists has asked her. It was similar to what happened with Mina, yet very different at the same time. One thing she noticed is how they kept mentioning that the job was going to include something. She didn't know what that something was because she was... well, innocent is the simplest term to use.

She was in her room getting dressed and ready for she was going to work. It was very early in the morning and she was trying to look presentable. Chaeyoung actually accepted the job right away, mostly because of how Mina acted. She was different from other CEOs that she had met. And that was a  _ good  _ thing. Most CEOs can be very stuck up and using their money as bait for whatever they want. But instead from what Chaeyoung knew about Mina is she's the complete opposite. In more ways than one.

Once she was ready she walked out her door and drove herself to Myoui Ent's building. She tapped her fingers on the wheel for a moment before stepping out of the car. When she got there, she signed in and walked up to Minas office where she was going to get her next assignment. Sana had pointed something out about documents and that Mina wasn't in the besets mood so Chaeyoung shouldn't try anything. It was pretty worrisome, but she tried not to let it bother her and for her to just get work done. That was the important part.

Chaeyoung took a deep breath and quickly looked through the papers inside the large folder she was holding. Documents. So  _ many _ documents and contracts that Mina would have to sign. A lot of it seemed to be smaller companies asking for a merge or a small loan to boost theirs up. She made a face and closed the file back up, knocking on the door to wait for a sign to let her enter. 

When she didn't get one, she twisted the door handle and surprisingly, it was not locked. Chaeyoung took that as a sign she could go in, and it didn't seem like Mina was busy doing...  _ anything  _ like that. Probably no harm in just walking in. And once she did, she was thankful to see that Mina was sitting at her desk and typing quickly on her computer.

Chaeyoung cleared her throat to get Mina's attention, but she didn't move away from the computer. She just started typing quicker, trying to finish the email she was writing back fast. And after a few moments in silence, she clicked the send button and turned to look at Chaeyoung smiled her gummy smile when she saw her, "Ah, hello new assistant."

"Hello, new boss."

Mina rested her chin on the back of her hand, "So? What news do you bring?"

Chaeyoung cleared her throat and remembered what her training was. "New documents to go over and apparently another company wanted to sign something for a loan."

"A loan?" Mina said as Chaeyoung handed her the large file and Mina quickly flipped through the pages. After she had gotten through most of them, she made a bored face, "This is gonna take a while," She mumbled to herself.

"It shouldn't take too long if you focus."

Mina looked up back at her, and Chaeyoung smiled a bit awkwardly. Mina probably already knew it which is why it made it so awkward, "It's not that it's hard it's just bothersome. I love my job but paper work is probably my least favourite part of it." She sighed to herself before looking at the clock.

"And you have a meeting at 4-"

"Yep, just saw the time," Mina said again to the latter without looking at her this time. She typed a few notes in a doc before signing out of her computer and standing up from her spiny chair, "Come with me to the meeting. What you have to do is fairly simple, you have to take notes about what the others say and then we'll come back and discuss the rest of ideas and what we should do when we get back."

And just like what Mina said, the meeting went by fairly quickly and taking the notes wasn't as hard as she thought it was. Notes wasn't her favourite thing, but at least she was able to get some done. Afterwards, she walked with Mina back to her office and gave Mina them. She looked through them as well, just checking to see what Chaeyoung wrote. Just like before, she said 'this will do' and sent her off to her own little "office" where she'd be spending most of her time looking through emails and finishing up extra paperwork Mina, or Momo her higher co-work, assigned.

She was very tired for Chaeyoung didn't get a lot of sleep the night before, which was pretty foolish. She got too caught up watching a TV Show she enjoyed, but of course it came back to haunt her in the morning. After she finished some paperwork there was a knock on the door and it opened and clicked shut by itself. Chaeyoung was standing over by the shelf now putting away something. Mina walked up to her and put her hands on her hips and smiling.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Chaeyoung was surprised to feel her touching her hips but she didn't move them because it felt... kinda nice. Her touch was really gentle.

"Putting something away," She turned to face the latter and Mina again smiled at her as she took off her glasses and put them to the side on the bookshelf, "You're blushing"

"Do you did this with every one of your coworkers?" Chaeyoung asked as her face heated up.

"Only the pretty ones."

She hasn't known Mina for too long but she definitely knew that she was into stuff like office sex, etc. She didn't know if they were ever going to get into that but secretly she  _ hoped  _ they would, as dirty and wrong as it was. M ina had leaned over and touched the inside of her thigh, causing her to jump slightly at the unexpected touch, "What? You don't like it?" She teased. Chaeyoung's breath sped up when her hand got closer to the place she was craving Mina to touch the most.

"N-no, keep going," She mumbled under her breath as Mina smiled. It was an odd pleasurably feeling when she moved the piece of cloth away and her deliciated fingers slowly circled her clit. Chaeyoung let out a small sigh of almost relief as Mina continued her work. It felt really nice- 

But then the thought of how their relationship should remain professional popped in her mind. It wouldn't be good if something ever happened because of this, but right now she was too caught up in the moment to even think about the consequences. What's the worst that could happen? Chaeyoung immediately gasped when she felt Mina put on digit inside her, curling upwards. She had to grab onto the shelf for support. 

Mina laughed at that, and entered another one, slowly pumping them in and out while curling her fingers, "You dirty little girl. You like this, don't you?" 

Chaeyoung couldn't do anything but nod as Mina fell to her knees and lifted her skirt up without removing her fingers. If she wasn't already having a hard time standing, she was completely blown away when she felt a slick tongue touch the opening by her fingers. She let out a loud moan of surprise, yet afterwards catching herself and covering her mouth, "Oh f-fuck, Mina-"

The latter did not respond, she just continued what she was doing now in an extremely slow yet torturous manner. She was so close, the older one's fingers and tongue doing things to her body she didn't even know she could feel. And right when she was on the peak of climax, there was a knock at the door that startled her.

But it did not matter. All that mattered was what the latter was doing to her, holding her thighs in place and torturing her core was all she could think about- 

"Chaeyoung!!" Sana half yelled while shaking her shoulder. Chaeyoung jerked up from her sleep as Sana stood there with her arms crossed. She wasn't happy - not at all.

"Only the first week and you fell asleep?" Sana asked ridiculously.

Chaeyoung rubbed her forehead, "Fuck. I'm so sorry Sana, I just was really tired and-"

Sana held her hand up to stop the latter from continuing her 'excuses', "I understand you might be tired but it's still work hours and I originally came because Mina wanted to check up to see how you were doing."

"Oh... yes."

"If you are that tired you should start sleeping more. In this field falling asleep is very unprofessional and you could be fired just for being caught like that. Look, you still have so much work to go over!" Sana continued to explain.

Chaeyoung made a face as she listened to her "lecture". Yet despite being scolded for her lack of professionalism, her mind started drifting that dream again.  She hadn't even known Ms Myoui for a month and she already had a dream like that? Sure, it wasn't as bad as other dreams she had in the past but it was still enough to shock her. And she felt awful just thinking about she kind of _wanted_ that. But now isn't the time to worry about a dream, she still had so much work to finish and she didn't want to mess up even more on her first week. 

In the other rooms Mina was sitting on her desk staring at the time. Chaeyoung wasn't on her mind at all. Instead, she was thinking about how she wanted more to a relationship. More than just empty sex and words. She wanted something that made her feel loved and excitement, but not so dry that she couldn't feel pleasure.

She had dated girls in the past but none of them had those qualities. That's the sad thing. So far she hadn't found anything. She shouldn't be so upset about being lonely... but it was still kind of upsetting. It was dirty to think about, but she did really enjoy pleasing herself but nobody else seem to. _That's_ when her thoughts drifted to Chaeyoung, and she silently wished that they could be more than coworkers, mostly because of the way Chaeyoung seems innocent. 

She didn't pick up on things she said in the past, at least she thought. She shook her head, looking back through the papers with a sigh and decided to leave those fantasies and relationship problems to another time, and worry about now. Relationships can come after work. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mina had her legs crossed as she sat on her desk staring at the laptop screen in front of her. She was watching another romance soap opera. How tiring. Despite how tiring watching these types of films can be, it was starting to drain her. Her lips pressed together tightly as she watched the couple kiss each other passionately, lovingly, everything she wished for.

If only someone could treat her that way. Yes, she wouldn't deny it, she was pretty popular with the ladies and men. But they wanted a way to sneak into her pocket, to get the money, to be spoiled.

Yes, she had many people on her contacts list. Many people she talked to on a daily basis, but were any of them actually her friends? So far all she could truly think of was Sana, and perhaps Momo. Chaeyoung seemed like she'd be good friend material, but she hadn't known her for long.

Must've been... About a week now? Yes, a week. Yet her mind had been clouded with thoughts of her. There hadn't been a time when a woman had constantly been on her mind. There was a great people that caught her attention. But Chaeyoung was just.. so different?

With a sigh, she clicked off the show she was watching and closed her eyes. She took off her glasses and rubbed her forehead, head facing down at the large stacks of papers and files needed to go over. Sometimes she wondered how she even was able to make it through this job, being so more work that came with it.

Either way, now's not the time to be thinking of that. Running her hands through her hair, she looked up at the time and decided it was time to finish her work. That's the most important thing. Despite what's been clouding her mind, that does not mean she can escape her duties. Unfortunately , that meant pushing aside her normal human emotions and pleasures. 

After working a bit more (finishing signing contracts, going over project ideas that were submitted and some new merges), she leaned back against her chair and picked up her office phone. 

"Hey Sana?" She had said when the click of the phone was heard, knowing that the latter had thankfully answered. 

_"What is it boss?"_ Sana had said in her typical cheerful tone over the phone. 

"Can you send Chaeyoung to my office?"

_"I think she was about to head out for the night. It's a bit later than when she usually stays."_

_Well shit._

"Still call her. I have some projects that I would like to go over with her before she leaves," Mina said in a casual tone. That might've been a bit far from the truth, but her mind was pretty dead right now. 

On the opposite line Mina could hear Sana typing some stuff quickly before muttering something small that she could not pick up. Not like it mattered anyway, "I'll tell her."

"Thanks, Sana." 

"No problem, tell me how it goes." Sana said, almost uninterested this time. Mina rolled her eyes at the tone as she hung up. Now she has to wait. Chaeyoung seemed so nervous around her previously. Obviously it was because of her dominatingly demeanor, of course that has to be it. That might just be a bit of her ego that's clouding her judgment on why she's being so nervous and awkward around her. Either way, she waited. And when there was a small knock on the door and the creak of it sliding open she immediately showed interest.

Chaeyoung walked her, her lips pressed tightly together as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear to get it out of the way of her face, "You called for me, Ms?" 

The polite tone immediately told Mina she wasn't too comfortable being around her. But why is that? She hadn't been mean or anything. In fact, she'd been more than generous. Mina was not one at all to hire someone like Chaeyoung. Especially because of the lack of experience. 

"Is something the matter?" Mina had asked without even intending to. Chaeyoung still stood awkwardly at the door, causing Mina to roll her eyes again, "You can come in. Close the door behind you."

Again, hesitantly, she did just what the latter had asked. 

Now she was really curious what she was thinking.

"Nothing is the matter, don't worry about it. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather today."

That's a lie. 

Well, not really. 

She just didn't know what to say around Mina. Especially because that dream fucked her up badly. She wanted that, despite how dirty and bad it was to think about. Perhaps...? No, that's not good to think about. This relationship has to be strictly professional. For now, at least. 

"Are you sure? You really do not seem comfortable around me. Have I done something to offend you?" Mina asked, now standing up from her chair and taking a few steps forward, the click of her heels being far more intimidating than it should be.

"No, I'm sorry if I gave that impression. Just, this is a new job. I haven't been an assistant before. I'm learning, and it's just a bit awkward because I do not know if what I say or my regular attitude will offend you," Chaeyoung said quickly to change the subject. That was true. She was still learning and she was afraid of losing her job if she said something that offended the latter. But the stupid wet dream. 

"Don't worry, Chaeyoung." Mina laughed it off immediately, "I don't get offended easily. Whatever you say I'm sure won't be that bad like you say it does."

The tension in the room was so thick. It seemed to be a big turn on for Mina, and she felt the heat go in-between her legs. Chaeyoung yet shifted from her feet. She also was feeling the same way, but she did not show it. 

"I feel the same way, yet it still is a petty fear."

"Of course, of course. I don't hold grudges." She dropped the act right afterwards, remembering what she actually called the latter to her office to. Being in that mood definitely wasn't helping her, "Well, I called you here because I have a new project I want you to go over. We can't lose this allegiance."

"With who?" 

Mina raised an eyebrow at the words, causing Chaeyoung to curse herself. That was exactly why she didn't really want to say anything.

"Only JYP Entertainment? One of the big three?" 

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry Ms, it must've just slipped my mind."

Like before, Mina just shook her hand, waving her apology away. "No worries, I just thought I'd tell you so you can prepare for tomorrow. Do not be late, please. We cannot lose this contract."

Chaeyoung nodded understandingly, getting herself lost in the latter's eyes. Mina really was beautiful. More beautiful in person. And oddly, whenever she was around her she felt the same weird emotions that she could not describe. Love? No, no, it's too soon to be love. She barely knows her. Lust is a better word. 

Lustfully wishing for Mina? Does that even make sense? Chaeyoung mentally rolled her eyes at the thought. Being lustful to her boss. How cliche. Something from a soap opera that she wasn't too big of a fan of. That trope was always bland to her in movies and books, but in real life...?

Stop.

"I'm sorry for calling you so late. You must be tired. Rest up, I'll call you in the morning," Mina said, again brushing off what the latter was thinking of. Does she even realize the affect she had on so many people? No wonder so many of her co-workers or employees are on their knees for her.

"Thank you, Ms Myoui."

"Oh, and Chaeyoung," Mina called out when Chaeyoung was halfway out the door, "When it's just us, call me Mina please."

* * *

_"She's that amazing?"_ Dahyun said over the phone as Chaeyoung drove into the parking lot of the main building. She parked the car, letting out a sigh as she leaned her head back. 

"She's... very interesting," Was all she could say in response. What was the word to describe her? Beautiful? Talented? Mina is all of those things but... 

_"Interesting? That's all?"_ Dahyun had continued to say. Just from the tone of her voice Chaeyoung could basically hear she was smirking on the other line.

"I don't know how to describe her other than that, Dubu. She's so intimidating." Chaeyoung stepped out of her car and locked it, her phone up to her ear as she listened to Dahyun's small rants. 

_"Do you understand how big of an opportunity this is?? You're the assistant of the ethereal Myoui Mina! If I were you I'd take every opportunity to get with her-"_

"Woah, woah. Slow down. I just met the girl. And our relationship has to remain strictly professional. It wouldn't look good for either of our reps if they think we're having office sex every time we have private meetings." Chaeyoung rolled her eyes as she walked into the building, Dahyun going on again about how she'd take the opportunity if she got it, "Dahyun, I gotta go. There's a meeting that I can't miss and the director wanted to see me beforehand." 

_"Fine, fine. You have to update me though! You two would be so cute together-"_

"Yes, yes, I know I know. I'll call you after work." Chaeyoung hung up the phone directly afterwards. She was right, they do look good together. Just like she told Dahyun, it would ruin their reputations. Although, Chaeyoung wasn't sure she had much of one to begin with. But, despite that, she didn't want her to reputation to grow up to be some weird 'I got this job to fuck the manager' type of thing. Which is what happens in a lot of soap operas. 

_God, what's with all the soap operas?!_

With a small sigh, she opened the door to the director's room and wasn't surprised to see only the representative of one of the companies waiting there for her. Mina sent an email talking about all the details. It ending with the fact that she had to appear a few minutes earlier to the representative's room, and then report to her. Already a beginning of a day and her head was pounding.

"Son Chaeyoung?" She asked, her long hair curled slightly as she wore a uniform that seemed a little tight around her waist.

"That's me."

"I'm Park Jihyo, the representative of JYP Ent. You're Myoui's assistant?"

"Yep."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm sure Mina went over the projects? The rest of the representatives are going to be here soon."

Chaeyoung nodded, holding the clipboard to her chest as she adjusted the earpiece she had, "Yes, I'm aware of the projects. I'm taking notes for her, that's what she said my job was."

"Of course," Jihyo politely smiled, looking over at the large whiteboard that had several writings on it. That is, until she realized that she had something else to say, "Ah, yes. I forgot to mention. You do know that everything talked about in this room is classified information that cannot be shared with anyone besides the people in this room?" 

The latter seemed a bit surprised from her facial expression. What type of question was that? That was a big part of the job, keeping things low profiles. 

"Yes, that's what Ms. Minatozaki went over with me on my first day."

"Good," She ran her hands through the ends of her hair, "We've had a breach before and that cannot happen again. That's why before the meeting starts, I want you to know that JYP Ent has a lot of power. I have a lot of power. If anything escapes this room..."

"I understand, Ms Park. I swear I'm not going to go and tell everyone I know about this. That's a big part of the job." 

That's what suddenly reminded her of what Sana told her on the email of the interview. 

Apparently Mina's last assistant got fired for something like that. Spilling classified company information to an outsider that wasn't supposed to hear. Nobody felt sympathy though. They brought it upon themselves.

"Good. And, I'm also going to tell you this right now. If you only applied for this job to get close to Mina and find a way to get into her pockets, it's not going to be pretty for you."

Chaeyoung might've not been the brightest person when it came to stuff like that, but she knew that was basically a fancy way of calling her a gold digger. Which she would never, but she wasn't shocked to hear. Unfortunely, her mouth thought otherwise.

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"Because I view her like a sister?" Jihyo responded almost immediately, "Listen, this meeting was to not get into a fight about her. It is simply to get acquainted. Now look through these. You're late." 

She turned away and looked at another file of papers as Chaeyoung hesitantly walked away. There goes my first impression. 

_'I want you to know that JYP Ent has a lot of power. I have a lot of power."_

That was intimidating. 

And that kinda lowered her lust for Mina again. Yet it kept rising every time she saw her. 

Her moral code kept telling her no, and Mina's told her the exact opposite. It's too soon to decide. Maybe... maybe it can grow into something else. Far too soon to even think about something like that. Yet despite telling herself over and over again she felt nothing to Mina, she felt herself smiling when she walked into the room where Mina was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhh I read too many of these types of fics and MiChaeng is one of my favourite ships so I was like, why not write one lol. 
> 
> Sorry if it's not good, I haven't written fan fiction on this sight in a longggg time. 
> 
> Lol, hope you enjoyed it so far 🥰


End file.
